La Decisión de Helga
by purpleMonst
Summary: Después de ocho meses viviendo en San Lorenzo, Arnold y sus padres toman la decisión de volver a Hillwood. Arnold se encuentra muy feliz y ansioso de ver a cierta amiga rubia, pero grande es su sorpresa cuando llega a Hillwood y nada es como esperaba...


Los abuelos, los inquilinos, su mejor amigo Gerald y el resto de la pandilla se encontraban dentro de la casa de huéspedes esperando a que llegue Arnold de una vez. Mientras tanto, el chico de cabellos dorados se encontraba sentado en un autobús camino a Hillwood frotando sus dedos unos con otros sobre su regazo con ansiedad.

Han pasado ocho meses desde el viaje a San Lorenzo que lo había reunido nuevamente con sus extraviados padres. En aquel entonces cuando estos le propusieron quedarse con ellos en un pueblo cercano, Arnold no lo pensó dos veces y acepto de inmediato rebosante de felicidad, estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Durante su estadía en San Lorenzo, Arnold extrañaba sobre manera la ciudad, a sus amigos, a la gente del lugar y a los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes, quienes por muchos años fueron su única familia. El rubio intentaba disimular su melancolía, pero como el mal mentiroso que era, no lo hizo muy bien. Sus padres se percataron y después de evaluar la situación decidieron que sería bueno para su hijo volver a Hillwood y permitirle terminar la primaria junto con sus entrañables amigos, para darle tiempo de despedirse también, ya que en el pasado había tenido que tomar la decisión de quedarse en San Lorenzo en muy poco tiempo y sin oportunidad de despedirse de sus tan amados abuelos. Arnold estaba rebosante de felicidad al escuchar las buenas nuevas y retaco sus maletas con una ansiedad muy poco propia de él y se sorprendió al encontrarse emocionado, más que otra cosa, por ver a cierta niña rubia mandona y poco sutil que se dedicaba a molestarlo diariamente.

En ese momento, el rubio sonrió aceptando los sentimientos sobre los que había meditado los pasados meses y que había enterrado por muchos años. Durante años Arnold sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que lo maltrataba y humillaba la rubia, siempre había sido parte de su vida. Incluso el día que desapareció junto con Harold durante el viaje escolar, él pareció ser el primero y el único en darse cuenta de su ausencia, aunque se había resignado a que todo aquello era a causa de la costumbre. Después durante su aventura en San Lorenzo, aquel sentimiento cálido creció, pero se aseguró a si mismo que era solo agradecimiento excesivo e hizo el sentimiento a un lado. Pero durante los últimos ocho meses, a la que más había extrañado, después de su familia, era a la alta y flaca rubia agresiva de nombre Helga, incluso la extrañaba más que a su mejor amigo.

Planeaba hablar con Helga sobre su sentir en cuanto la viera de nuevo, aun sabiendo que se arriesgaba a ser gritado y a recibir un golpe por cortesía de _La Vieja Betsy_, después de todo no creería que a Helga le gustara mucho la idea de que el chico que más detesta este enamorado de ella, pero como le había dicho a Stinky una vez: "no está bien caminar por ahí, irremediablemente enamorado, día tras día sin descanso", así que a pesar del gran riesgo de rechazo ya se había decidido.

Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes y entrar por la puerta principal, la gente dentro del lugar estallo en un gran barullo con serpentinas y espanta-suegras a modo de _bienvenida_. Arnold saludo a todo el mundo con un abrazo, y a Geral con su saludo especial de pulgares que fue acompañado de un "es bueno tenerte de vuelta, viejo", por parte de su amigo. Por su parte, sus padres saludaron a los abuelos con un abrazo efusivo, y pequeñas y relucientes lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de cálidas conversaciones y una deliciosa comida, sin mencionar un largo viaje, los invitados se despidieron y Arnold subio a su vieja habitación, que se encontraba igual a como la había dejado la última vez, y se echó sobre la cama.

"¿Te sucede algo, hombre pequeño? Has estado letárgico desde que llegaste a la casa" le pregunto Phil, sentándose a su lado sobre la cama.

Arnold había estado buscando a Helga con la mirada durante su pequeña bienvenida organizada por sus conocidos, pero no encontró a la rubia por ningún lado. Pensó que tal vez no le había interesado irlo a recibir, o tal vez no había podido asistir, lo segundo parecía más factible ya que a pesar de su tan profesado odio por el _cabeza de balón_ ella había asistido a sus pasadas fiestas de cumpleaños, aunque tal vez eso lo hacía por compromiso ya que eran parte de la misma pandilla.

"Es solo que… no vi a Helga por ningún lado" respondió Arnold, aun con la cara contra la almohada.

"Ah, ¿tus amiguitos no te dijeron?"

"¿Decirme qué, abuelo?"

"Que tu amiguita de una sola ceja dejo Hillwood" respondió el anciano pensativo.

"¿¡Que?!" pregunto el rubio, sentándose en la cama con un sobresalto, "¿Cuándo?"

"Hace 18 días" respondió el abuelo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Decidió ir a estudiar a Londres. A un internado"

"Eso no suena como algo que haría Helga, abuelo"

"Lo sé. Pero eso es lo único que me dijo cuándo se despidió" dijo el anciano en tono de disculpa.

"¿Se vino a despedir de ti?" preguntó el rubio extrañado.

"Y de tu abuela también" sonrió, "ah, y dejo algo para ti" exclamo el abuelo, apenas recordando el suceso.

"¿Para mí?" preguntó el rubio, aun mas extrañado torciendo los ojos.

"Un sobre, tal vez sea una carta. ¡Voy por ella!" anuncio el anciano para después salir de la habitación a paso rápido.

Después de unos minutos volvió con el sobre y se lo entrego al rubio sentado en la cama y salió de la habitación para brindarle un poco de privacidad ya que creía conocer bien el muy posible contenido de dicha carta.

* * *

_La siguiente parte es el contenido de la carta. n.n_


End file.
